


A Bun In The Oven

by TheCourtJester485



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Cute Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Declarations Of Love, Disney Movies, Disney OTP feels, Domestic Bliss, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider Loves Rapunzel, Eugene is a Softie, Eugene is amazing, F/M, POV Rapunzel (Disney), Parents Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider and Rapunzel, Post-Tangled (2010), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtJester485/pseuds/TheCourtJester485
Summary: Rapunzel's taken ill after a royal trip. As she awaits Eugene's return from his duties one morning she's still not exactly perky. By the time she realizes what's causing it, she's unsure what to tell her future husband to be.After everything she and the suave ex-thief have been through, will starting a family be the ultimate quest?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 5





	A Bun In The Oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still sick, Rapunzel's taken to the royal doctor where she's told a surprising thing indeed.

Rapunzel’s misgivings hadn't improved by weeks end.

She craved for ginger tea, her ankles felt like they’d been abused by wooden blocks and weighted down by a ball and chain, whereas her head shook with pebbles rattling inside.

Worst of all, her stomach hadn't settled for longer than fifteen minutes at a time. Any and all feasible causes whirled around her head again and again – that certainly didn’t help with the spinning...

Maybe it’s something she ate?

Eugene surprised her for their anniversary two nights ago by making her favourite: hazelnut soup. To both parties delight she was more than keen to sample what she learned to be his _sixth_ attempt, apparently too stubborn to go back on his self-made promise in thought of making her smile, pink waist-apron included. The guy practically _beamed_ with relief and quiet fervour when asked for seconds.

She knew it wasn’t that. This had been occurring for more than a few dawns...

More recently she’d journeyed to a neighbouring kingdom with her Queen mother and King father as special guests for an annual ball across the great seas. She’d never experienced oceans and ships before – from afar she even spotted a glimpse of fiery red duck beneath the surface, though she couldn’t tell what it was; only that it was hasty in it’s sudden disappearance.

Perhaps she caught something from one of the hundreds of attendees?

“I shouldn’t of had that second slice of apple pie before dancing all night…” she sighed, “what do you think, Pascal, any ideas?”

The pocketable chameleon sat on the bed chamber’s window ledge, his colour matching the honey brown stone. Gesturing as if in thought, he makes a sound at her.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. Probably just tired from the trip and need to sleep it –”

Her stomach turned with a groan. Pascal’s tiny jaw dropped as he watched her clasp a hand to her mouth, clumsily fumble off the bed, and kneel over a gold pot beside it.

An hour or so later her friend and chamber maid, Lilith, came bearing a golden tray laden with breakfast and milk. Rapunzel was curled beneath the covers akin to a hibernating squirrel. Times like this she wished she still had her hair to bundle up in. It’s shoulder length now. She was welcomed to the wide-eyed maid’s lilac irises when the covers are raised.

“Princess? Are you feeling okay?”

“ _Oh_ , me? Yes, yes, I’m fine, totally fine...” she chuckled nervously, arms wrapped around herself, “Actually, could you tell mother that I’ll be late to see the dress maker this morning?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks, Lilith. Is Eugene back yet? I don’t want him to know I’m still sick.”

“Lets get you to the castle physician first, we’ll worry about him afterwards.”

“The what?”

“Drostan, my lady, he’s the royal doctor.”

“Okay, sure… it’s just a bug.”

Rapunzel swallowed dryly, a hand befell her shoulder and when she looked up again a kindly smile offered reassurance.

~*~

Oh…

Having (mostly) kept her breakfast down Rapunzel stood in the upper regions of the main hall. Pascal was there on the edge of a plant pot when she held out her arm for him to climb. Her bare feet lightly plod against the tile, making her way toward the doors that towered above her she pushed them open, venturing onto the balcony overlooking the kingdom she had come to call home. Pascal took note of her unease and rubbed his scaly cheek over her scarlet one.

“What do I tell him, Pas? How do I?” her friend clicked at her, “No, I mean, what if _this_ changes his mind – about me – about _us?_ I still haven’t been able to answer his proposal yet. He promised to wait and be patient with me and he has, but…” he clicked again. “Yeah, I know, I love him too. I really do...”

The main gate into the palace grounds opened down below; moments later a horse of blinding white raced up the stone slabbed path. The rider mounting the steed was a man whoms advent instantly warmed her chest. Eugene Fitzherbert. He’d taken well to his self-made role as a philanthropist. If he wasn’t with her or tending to his royal duties then he’d be out among the people: helping them in whatever way he could. He knew first-hand what a poor man’s life was like and told her if he could aid in the qualms of another layman then that’s what he’d do. Regardless of his novel status, she knew that deep down he still saw himself as one of them, nor would he ever feel differently as not to forget where he came from. She saw nothing but the purest heart within Eugene, and she hoped he saw it too.

All this aside, the former thief never quite ceased in his thievings as each time he rode through those golden gates with tales of his deeds and thoughts of coming back to her, her young heart would be stolen every time.

Her beloved hopped off of Maximus, dusted himself off, and took a step before glancing up. When their eyes met she could swear he almost swooned. He waved to her, as she did him. Seemingly unperturbed by Maximus’ stealing of an apple from his satchel, he cupped his hands around his mouth to yell,

“I’ve missed you, beautiful!”

“Then come up here!”

“Only if you will have me, my lady!”

He smiled wide and disappeared from view up the palace steps.

In his own little language in which only she could understand, the chameleon asked a question. She sweetly simpered, cheeks colouring and eyes soft over the space he had walked. Her hands found her pancake tummy.

“He’d be a _good_ father.”

She wouldn’t tell him now, she decided to wait until later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancying a change I drafted up this little piece, it's more of a bite-sized series compared to my other stuff so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
